fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Soccer League
The Nintendo Soccer League is a association football/soccer league themed around Nintendo characters. It was formed in 2012 after being discussed with in 2011 by . The first season is currently undergoing. Teams Feel free to suggest a team before the season begins. Squads FC Angel Land The ones with the wings like to use the wings to achieve the upper hand over their opponents, playing a wide 4-4-2 formation, with heavily offensive forwards in more ways than one! Manager: GK Magnus LB Palutena CB Phosphora CB Dark Load Gaol RB Eggplant Wizard LM Pit LCM Viridi RCM Pyrrhon RM Dark Pit ST Medusa ST Hades Animal Crossers This animalistic team use their varying builds and speeds to their advantage! Manager: Tortimer Formation 4-3-3 GK Katrina LB Copper CB http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Booker RB Kapp'n LM Jack LCM K.K. Slider RCM Bree RM Female Villager ST Isabelle ST Male Villager Diamond City The wackiest team around, they'll be barging you one second, spinning, tapping and butt-smashing the next. Heck, even Waluigi's joined in on Diamond City's infectious charm. Formation 4-4-2 Manager: Manager Joe GK Young Cricket LB Ashley CB 9-Volt CB 18-Volt RB Jimmy T. LM Waluigi LCM Kat RCM Ana RM Orbulon ST Wario ST Mona Donkey Kongs This teams bananas for soccer too! Using their monkeying around to their advantage with a few skins up their sleeve, the DK Crew has come to play - and what's this THE KREMLINGS TOO? Formation 4-5-1 Manager: Cranky Kong GK Kremling LB Kalypso CB King K. Rool CB Candy Kong RB Professor Chops LM Lanky Kong LCM Chunky Kong CM Tiny Kong RCM Donkey Kong RM Diddy Kong ST Funky Kong Earthbound FC This team stinks. Formation 4-3-1-1-1 Manager: GK LB CB Porky Minch CB Masked Man RB LM LCM Duster CM Paula RCM Poo RM Diddy Kong AM Ninten ST Lucas CF Ness Elite Beat Agents The Elite Beat Agents have been out of their groove for a few years now, but that doesn't mean they can't translate their class dress style and slick moves to the astro turf floor. Formation 4-3-3 Manager: Commander Kahn GK TBD LB Starr CB Missy CB Foxx RB Chris Silverscreen LM Hulk Bryman CM Agent Chieftain RM Agent J LS Agent Derek CF Agent Spin RS Agent Morris Fire Emblem Warriors Tacticians, mages, warriors and the like - the strategy behind this team is immense! Tough at the back and front... but what about the middle - the starting point? Formation 5-0-5 Manager: Commander Kahn GK Hardin LB Roy LCB Male Kamui CB Ike RCB Female Kamui RB Anna LW Marth LS Male Robin CF Lissia RS Female Robin RW Lucina F-Zero Pilots Hyrulers Inkopolis Squidkids Kirby Mega Strikers Mushroom Kingdom FC Nintendo All-Stars FC Manager: Captain N Assistant: Master Hand First Team Coach: Dr. Kawishima Formation: 4-4-2 GK Sheriff RB Prince Sable LB Bill Trinen CB Reggie Fils-Aime (vice-captain) CB Starfy RM Shigeru Miyamoto LM Balloon Fighter CM Popo CMNana ST Non-Specific Action Figure ST Satoru Iwata (captain) Substitutes GK Isaac DF Chorus Kid LM Dr. Lobe - CM - Takamaru SW - Tabuu LCB - Lip ST - Andy Phazon Suitors Pikmen FC Pokemon Pals Always carry a party of six with you, but of course you'll need trainers to manage them... then wait who's the manager? Manager: Red Formation: 4-6-0 GK Machamp RB May LB Serena CB Steven Stone CB Cynthia RM Greninja LM Lucario CM Jigglypuff CM Mewtwo DM Charizard AM Pikachu Punch-Out Knockout Bouts Who said hands weren't allowed? Try telling that to these guys, and they'll prove you wrong. Not really the orthodox formation though is it? Wait WHO PUT GLASS JOE OUT ON THE FRONT LINE? Manager Doc Louis Formation: 3-4-3 GK Bear Hugger LB Glass Joe CB Von Kaiser RB Piston Hondo LM Arran Ryan LCM King Hippo RCM Don Flamenco RM Soda Popinski RM Mr. Sandman CF Little Mac LS Disco Kid Team Star Fox They say defense if the best form of attack, or is it the other way around? Regardless, hear Wolf spearheading the cry Can't let you score that, err... TEAM. Manager: ROB 64 Formation: 5-3-2 GK Andross LB Leon Polawski LCB Slippy Toad CB Wolf RCB Pigma Dengar RB Tricky LM Panther Caroso CM Peppy Hare RM Krystal LS Falco RS Fox Wii Sports Club Got the game? Been there done that? Get the soccer t-shirt. The Wii series finest characters assemble with your Mii's too! If you don't wish to use your Mii's, the Guest Mii's will join instead. Manager: Wii Fit Balance Board Formation: 4-4-2 GK Mii #5 LB Mii #3 LCB Sebastian Tute RCB Party Phil RB Reckless Silhouette Guy LM Female Wii Fit Trainer LCM Monita RCM Mii #3 RM Male Wii Fit Trainer ST Mii #1 ST Mii #2 Yoshi Eggs Substitutes In addition, each team can sign players from any franchise that are merely generic species as substitutes for their team. They include. *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Mecha-Yoshi's *Birdo *Monty Mole *Goron History The league was created after discussion in 2011, the league was born on Sunday, June 24, 2012. Mushroom Kingdom FC, Nintendo All-Stars FC and Mushroom Kingdom FC were transferred from the Fantendo Football League with no hesitation and other teams were beginning to be confirmed to start the season "ASAP". Kits File:MK New1.png|Mushroom Kingdom Home File:MK New2.png|Mushroom Kingdom Away File:MK New3.png|Mushroom Kingdom Third File:FFL - Nintendo Home.png|Nintendo All-Stars Home File:FFL - Nintendo Away.png|Nintendo All-Stars Away Trivia *It is a sister league to the Fantendo Football League, Mushroom and Sonic were even former members and a Nintendo based team. Category:Football Category:Association Football Category:Soccer Category:Crossovers Category:Stelios7 Category:Sports